Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 4: EthanAlways
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 4: EthanAlways is the fourteenth installment of Dis Raps For Hire and the fourth episode of Season 2. In this episode, EpicLLOYD helps EthanAlways with a cyberbully who has the exact same name as him. It was released on November 11th, 2013. Lyrics This ugly troller thinks he's slick and tough, (what?) But he's just fucked with the biggest Billy Goat Gruff! I'll bring this fight right to your front doorstep, bitch! Send this mutha fuckin' troll back up under his bridge! I be the double-L; you hear from me, you're sorry! I read a lot of stories; this one be for EthanAlways! Love me to dis this guy, some spineless shit online, S'been on my mind a while, so, my friend, the pleasure's mine! This wannabe cyberbully's worse than a Miley Cyrus movie! Who's he callin' bitch and pussy lips? This guy's as soft as Doogie Howser! You can undo some trousers and suck a thousand dicks! I'll take a thousand shits on your face to see how it fits! How nice of him congratulatin' my man Ethan right here! It's an honor being called twat of the week by the douchebag of the year! U "fukin pussy" hater, you don't need no help looking bad! You got a talent for that, so thank your mom and your dad! What type of sad hack looks on Facebook for his exact same name, Then takes the time to come out saying that this perfect stranger's lame? The facts this loser's displaying proves that he's got zero game, And he's just trying to find someone else online to blame! Takin' fake gangster selfies for your own spank bank, Standing in the bathroom mirror making this face! Super hot, bro! Yo, I hope that helps When you're home alone at night, jerking off to yourself! This is the worst type of harassment 'cause you do it from a distance! Persistent 'cause you can hide from any face-to-face resistance! Little piss ants postin' pictures and comments on people's pages! Too dickless for situations where they'd need to be courageous! And the shit's contagious! This other Ethan's the contagion, But I'm sorry, fuckstick! I'm immune like Matt Damon! My name is EpicLLOYD, bitch! The first, the best, the only! The one who leaves you lonely, sad, and laughed at by your homies! Don't do Dis Raps inductions without introduction 'Cause when I spit in your face, I want to make sure you know who it comes from! So step offffff! Before you type your next malicious online message, Or become a part of EpicLLOYD's next balanced dis-tritious breakfast! Trivia *The line, "But he's just fucked with the biggest Billy Goat Gruff," references the story, "Three Billy Goats Gruff", where three goats are trying to cross a bridge, but a troll is in their way and won't let them, until the biggest head-butts him off. *The scene in the 8-bit world where Lloyd defeats Rawn via pumping him with air is a reference to the Bandai Namco arcade game, Dig Dug. Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD